One Night
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Just for one night they'll indulge each other. This is slash, don't like please don't read, thank you! Otherwise please enjoy. (This is base of the movie.)


_**AN: Hello. This is my first Hobbit story. I'm a bit rusty on dwarven customs, so if I wrote anything that's wrong, please let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Please don't forget to review.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The stone ground carved in old dwarven ruins, gold in lined the large symbol while bronze flaked the edges. Mountain rocks formed large figures that stood at the four corners of the dance floor. Large red and gold curtain like flags hung over the floor. A band of interments and their players played along a wall of stone that was carved by dwarfs years ago. Lighting was a warm glow that floated on thin invisible silk threads that hung above their heads. The only window in the room was high in the stone ceiling letting the moon flitter her rays into the room, casting the room into a warm lunar glow.

Their eyes met across the dance floor, over their partner's heads. The slow graceful steps that each took protrude their want for the other. The twirls they exhibited pulled their partners closer to them as they moved closer to each other. Their forms brushed against each other before they pulled away as they dipped their partners low before swinging them to the side in a turn. They pulled their partners back to their forms in mid-step as they turned from each other, breaking eye contact.

They regained the intense eye contact seconds later as the drums beat harsher telling them that the dance was soon to be over. Their bodies swayed to the side, their backs barely touching, brushed before they swung into a turn to drag their partners in a twirl. Their eyes lingered on each other.

The fire that glowed in their eyes were enchanted by the warm glow of the room. They broke eye contact before bowing to their partners. They pulled away from their out breath dance partners before looking back at each other. Their eyes claimed each other, danced over each other's forms drinking in the other.

Long, braided black hair ran down ones back with jewels tangled in the styled hair, long bangs were pulled from his face by tightly twisted strands that soon were pulled to wrap around green , white, and silver jewels before being pulled into a longer braid that fell around his head. Shorter braids fell around his cheeks to give his face some shape to it. Clear blue eyes glowed as he looked upon the other. His gaze only heated as he watched the other walk closer to him.

Curly ginger colored hair fell to the other's shoulders, looking even redder due to how the warm lights played against the strands. A few braids were braided through his hair; they were pulled towards the center of the back of his head with flowers and stones braided throughout the shorter braids that fell and framed his face. Golden, chocolate brown eyes warmed as their eyes made eye contact.

They stood before each other. Letting their gazes travel down the other's body. Both were dress in their finest clothes and they couldn't look away from the other. The dwarf looked at the hobbit and took in everything, from his hair to the shoes that the other were wearing. A dark royal purple shirt hung loose around the hobbit's chest and shoulders, a black jacket covered the shirt. Dark colored pants covered the hobbit's legs before the ends disappearing in black boots.

The dwarf was dressed in his finest clothes that he had. The royal blue shirt clung to his form in all the right places as his trademark coat fell over his shoulders. The dusty colored fur makes him stand out just a little. Dark colored pants covered his legs and the ends were covered by his own pair of black boots.

Still staring as the next song started to play and before either knew what they were doing, they found themselves pressing their bodies close as they danced. The world around them evaporated as they lost themselves with each other. Their eyes shine with happiness and deep sorrow. Just once they well indulged each other.

Just for one night.

Their forms came closer as the night became colder. Twirls were fewer between, swift turns and dips disappeared altogether as the night grew to an end. Their eyes still held onto the other as their hands parted, their bodies were pulled from each other, and they turned from each other.

A hand grab onto the hobbit's hand and before the hobbit could turn on his own, he was twirled around to face the dwarf that has captured his heart. Blue looked into brown before blue eyes lead him out of the dance room. He followed willing with a smile on his lips.

One night, only for one night they will indulge each other in more ways than one.

Lips meet midway; hands ran and covered every inch of skin that was bared for the other. Tongues dueled while fingers carded roughly through hair. Braids were tugged as they brought their bodies even closer. Names were whispered against sweat tasted skin as they brought the other closer to their end.

Eyes heated cloud over with lust and love for each other. Bodies joined together for the first and only time. They cry out each other's names as morning rays rose behind the horizon.

Bilbo woke up with a groan of pain. His body ached from the cold and from the dream, memory, he had dreamt of. The tears that had clung to his eyes during the dream were released as he let himself remember that night. They had danced and danced with others before they had found each other. The only ones to know of their attractions were those who traveled with them. Those same people, dwarfs, supported them, but their king couldn't or wouldn't be with him. Bilbo had understood then and still does, but he wished he had traveled or had the energy to travel now so that he could see the dwarf king, Thorin.

Now, now he couldn't. He was getting old, his bones and joints wouldn't be able to make the journey now. He'll die surely before he would make it to Lonely Mountain.

He sighed as he stood from his bed and wrapped a robe around his body. He slipped on a pair of old slippers that his nephew had gotten him one time before walking out of his room. His graying hair fell into his face, reminding him of old braids that once been there. He ran his hand through his tangle mess of hair to slip it out his face as he reached his kitchen. His nephew up and about already, made breakfast already and set it out onto the table.

Bilbo took his seat before he dug into his meal. His nephew soon joined him at the table.

It had only been one night, but that night he'll never forget.

Thorin woke out of his thoughts as someone knocked on the large wooden door. His clear, but old blue eyes looked away from the night sky to gaze at the servant who had brought him his evening meal. He gestured the table that had a few documents on it to set the platter onto it. He heard the door close, letting him know that he was once again alone.

He looked back up into the night sky with a heavy heart. The sky was like that night all those years ago. He could remember the shy touches that his hobbit had placed upon his body, the sly kisses as the night grew into morning. The fiery look that had heated the hobbit's gaze had made him moan as he ran his hands down the hairless chest of the other.

Thorin walked over to the platter and pulled out his chair. He flopped himself in the chair with sadden eyes. He took the silverware and cut into the meat before slowly chewing it. His gaze never left the opened window.

He can clearly remember his name being whispered against his exposed skin, hands running down his back and gripping his hair tightly. How the hobbit had pull hard on his hair as he had entered the other. The slow groans and moans that were passed between each other.

It was only one night together, one that he couldn't forget. A night that he wishes that he'll never forget.

_**AN: Please Review. **_


End file.
